Second Time Around
by Ria Potter
Summary: What happens when Minerva decides to go back in time and change the future? What if someone new was brought to Hogwarts? And what if that someone changed more than anyone thought possible? What if that someone had a huge secret? HBP compatible
1. Rush to the Past

A Rush to the Past (POV: Minerva McGonagall)

Minerva rushed back up to the Headmas... Headmistress's office after the funeral. _This can't be happening! Albus can't be dead!_Tears were flowing from Minerva's eyes as she looked around the room. Her eyes landed on a Time Turner slightly poking out from under a book on the last shelf on the wall behind the desk. _That's it! I'll use the Time Turner to go back and make Albus bring Lily here, which will keep him distracted enough not to go that night. Then he'll be alive and safe, and maybe we'll all be alot happier._

Minerva smiled through the tears as she slowly lifted the Time Turner in her hand. It was the kind where one turn takes you back one hour. _How many hours has it been?_ Minerva wondered. She had been so grieved she hadn't kept track of the days. She quickly walked down to Professor Flitwick's office. The door was opened so Minerva entered and walked behind his desk. She had to move a few papers, but finally came upon his calendar. It said that today was April 5. _It's been 8 months and 3 days since he had said no, only 3 days since he had died, which means it's been 14820 hours. I have to turn it 14820 times!_ Minerva was beginning to think this was hopeless. _Oh well, I have to do it, for everyone's sake. _Minerva went back to the Headmistress's office. Once she was there she started turning the Time Turner and counting slowly. _1...2...3..._

_...14818...14819...14820 _The spinning stopped and Minerva looked around. She was deffinetly still in the Headmistress's office, only now it was a lot more cluddered. Suddenly she heard voices at the door. Albus Dumbledore and Remus Lupin walked in. They had been arguing about something, but stopped when they saw Minerva standing there. "Hello, Minerva," Albus greeted her with his usual sparkling smile and cheerfulness. His hand was still looking slightly burned, and there was something about his posture that made him look older than she had ever seen him look before.

"Albus, I know you were just talking about Lily and I think you should let her come. It would be good for her to meet more witches and wizards her own age. Plus then you would have bit more control on her education. Besides how much harm could it possibly do?" Minerva blurted out in a rush.

"I know all that, it's just, do you think it's safe to have her so close to Harry?" Dumbledore asked wearily.

"They'll be find, beside no one but us nows anything about that. Harry and Lily won't recognize, nor guess about their past together. Don't you agree Remus?" Minerva looked at Remus hoping.

"Actually, yes I do," Remus replied. He was wearing his usual worn and tattered outfit. His hand had a deep cut that looked to be about a day old, and he looked extremely exhausted.

"Fine, she can come, but she is going to be in your house Minerva," Dumbledore said giving in.

"Fine, but I do recommend her for Head Girl," Minerva said wryly before exiting the room.

_Okay, now to make one last change in history. _Minerva grabbed her broom and headed out to the grounds. She mounted her broom and took off. As she looked behind at Hogwarts she could see Albus watching after her. _Now to visit Narcissa._

The Malfoy manner came into view with in about an hour. Minerva landed in front of the mansion and shrunk her broom and stuffed it in her pocket. She walked slowly up to the door. The Malfoy's butler, Harrison, opened the door. "Hello?"

"I need to speak with Narcissa Malfoy," Minerva answered.

"Very well, come in," he said motioning her into the enourmous entryway.

Harrison rushed off to retrieve Narcissa. He came back within a few minutes, "Mrs. Malfoy will speak with you in the garden," with that he turned and preceded to lead her to the garden.

Harrison opened the door for her, and closed it when she was through. Minerva turned to see Narcissa brushing off her hands as she stood to greet Minerva. "Hello Narcissa," Minerva said confidently.

"Yes," Narcissa said looking at Minerva curiously.

Fear was rising in Minerva as she looked at the women. Her pale features more gaunt than usual. She seemed almost weak as Minerva took in the pale blue robe Narcissa was wearing. _Her husband being in Azkaban is really tearing her apart. _thought Minerva. "I was just coming to tell you not to let Draco join the Death Eaters. Don't even let him do a job to make up for his father being in Azkaban. If you do you'll regret it," Minerva said quickly then turned around to leave.

"Wait," Narcissa said. Minerva turned, Narcissa's armed was out as if to stop her, but she seemed to be worried. "If he does something for the Dark Lord to make up for Lucius being in Azkaban, will it get him hurt?"

Minerva looked at her then said, "Yes, and possibly killed. I'm sorry."

Minerva turned swiftly and headed to the front of the manner. She returned her broom to it's normal size. In no time she was in the air and headed to Grimmauld Place to see the rest of the Order. There was to be a meeting this afternoon. _Now to watch and see if my plan works._


	2. A New Face

A New Face (POV: Albus Dumbledore)

Albus could tell there was something different about Minerva. Her face appeared red and puffy, almost as if she had been crying. She had seemed so happy lately. Minerva also had never tried to interfere with his decisions with Lily. She was always more interested than others, but never as interfering. Plus as of late she had been more interested in my decisions with Harry. He looked out the window as she took off on her broom. I wonder what's going on. What's going through her head? Come on Minny, tell me what's up? Why the sudden change? What's happened?

He turned to Remus. "Did you have Poppy look at your hand?" he asked geniuenly concerned.

"Yes, she tried a healing spell, but it didn't work. So she put me on some potion," Remus replied quietly wincing at the memory of another werewolf slicing his hand open and trying to kill him for not attacking a group of young children.

Maybe I shouldn't have him down there. They're dangerous, he could have gotten killed. I think he should stay up here for a while. He could help Lily study before school starts and spend a little bit more time with her. She misses him, thought Albus as he stared at a certain blue book on the last shelf behind his desk. He could just see a gold chain underneath it. "Remus I don't want you to go back down there for a while. Stay up here, hang out with Tonks and other members of the order. Just stay up here, okay?"

"Well if you're sure, then I'll do whatever you say," Remus answered knowing that Albus was beginning to second guess himself, he knew that it could be disastrous if Albus didn't trust his every decision, "We should probably start heading to Grimmauld Place for the order meeting."

"You're right," agreed Albus sighing as he reached for his floo powder so they could travel quickly.

Albus let Remus go first. Once Remus was through Albus threw in a bit a floo powder. He watched as the flames turned green with interest. He'd always loved watching fire. He supposed that's why he had always preferred Fawks to an owl, and why his Patronus was also a phoenix. He stepped into the fire painlessly, and bellowed, "Grimmauld Place!"

Albus stepped out of the fire at Grimmauld Place. The living room didn't really look like anyone, or anything could live in it. It was covered in a thick layer of dust. The couch looked like mouths had made a large feast of it. The two armchairs were falling apart at the seams and looked extremely unsteady. He slowly walked to the hallway in time to hear the picture of Mrs. Black begin to holler.

"My son...That traitor killed my son!" Remus and Albus worked together to cover the portrait with the maroon curtain it usually hung behind. They heard her muffled voice and the sniffles that escaped occasionally. They sat down in two chairs to catch their breath.

In no time members of the Order began to show up. Minerva, Kingsley Shacklebolt, and Molly Weasley were the last to arrive. They took their usual seats and waited for the meeting to begin. Albus started the meeting. They went through all of the old news that still needed to be dealt with. The meeting was interrupted only once with the arrival of Harry and Hermione, who were promptly sent upstairs to join Ron and Ginny.

Finally Albus thought he should inform the order of his final decision concerning Lily, "I have decided that it would be best if Lily attends Hogwarts this year. As all of you know Lily is currently living between Nymphadora and Remus when appropriate. However, I have decided it would be better for her to be under constant watch. With as many members working at Hogwarts as there is she would be safer from the Voldemort there. I will be placing her in her sixth year in Gryffindor with Ron, Hermione and Harry" Albus finished sitting down rubbing his forehead. I hope I'm making the right decision. There were a few murmurs through the group as they though about the decision.

Remus, Nymphadora, Molly, Minerva, Kingsley, Aurthur Weasley, and Poppy Pomfrey all agreed. It was settled, Lily would be attending Hogwarts and placed in the sixth year class with Harry, Ron, and Hermione in Gryffindor. She would be under the alias of Lily Anne Jones. No one had to know of her past but the Order. She'd be safe and sound, where no one could get to her. No one would even have to know of Lily's past, thus she'd be even safer. The alias would keep any suspecting Death Eaters off of her trail.


	3. New Beginning

New Beginning (POV: Lily)

I walked past my dormer window and over to the owl that had just landed on my desk. _That's odd, I never get posts._ I removed the letter from the beautiful snow-white owl's leg and opened it.

_Dear Lily,_

_We are happy to say that you will be attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You will join the other students your age in their sixth year. For the rest of the summer you will be tutored by Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, and Professor Minera McGonagall. You will come to stay with the Order of the Pheonix at **Number 12 Grimmauld Place**. I will pick you up in ten minutes. Oh, and you will be under the alias Lily Anne Jones. _

_Your Godfather,_

_Albus Dumbledore,_

_Head Master of Hogwarts_

I read the letter over several times in shock. He said he would think about it, but I never thought he'd say yes. He said he didn't want me involved with that, that it would put my life in even graver danger than it already is if Voldemort finds out. _What's he up to?_

Before I could put the letter back in the envelope a popping sound resounded from the next room. I slowly walked over to see if it was really Dumbledore. As soon as I saw the long white hair and beard I let my gaurd down. I strolled in and plopped down on the armchair. "So what are you up to?" I asked suspiciously.

"What do you mean?" question Dumbledore a sparkle in his eye.

"I know that look. It means you're up to something! Okay, lets have it what are you up to this time? I thought I couldn't go to Hogwarts because it's too dangerous?"

Dumbledore smiled then replied, "It's simply a change in plans."

"Whatever, so when do we leave?" I asked sighing.

"Now," responded Dumbledore as he grabs my arm. I feel a jerking sensation, like first being stuffed into a small container then being thrown out. Soon we appear outside of Number 12 Grimmauld Place. I followed Dumbledore up to the door and inside.

As we entered I could see Tonks, Kingsley, and a few other people I didn't know. I looked up the stairs to see a bunch of teens staring down at me. "Lily why don't you go upstairs and introduce yourself?" suggested Dumbledore.

I made my way up the old rekitty stair case. On the second floor I found four kids with fiery red hair, a boy with jet black hair, and a girl with bushy, brown hair. "Um... hi, I'm Lily Jones," the words sounded jumbled as they came out of my mouth.

However they must have been coherent because the boy with the black hair replied, "Hi, I'm Harry," he smiled at me and I smiled back. I knew instantly he would be someone I could get along with. He looked happy on the outside, but something deep with in him made me feel sad for him.

"I'm R-ron Weasl-ley," stuttered a tall, lanky boy with lots of freckles and fiery red hair, "And these are my older brothers, Fred and George."

"Geez, don't even let us introduce ourselves. Thanks alot brilliant!" smiled a teasing George.

"Yeah thanks twerp!" laughed Fred.

"And we are the Weasley Twins!" they said together.

"Thanks," I responded giggling.

"I'm Hermione Granger," said the bushy haired girl, "and this is Ginny Weasley," she pointed the red haired girl beside her.

"Hello." I said smiling at the girl.

They all seemed nice enough. As soon as the introductions were done the twins disapparated up to the third floor. "Lily!" I hear a male voice shout from down stairs.

I know it's Remus just by the sound of his voice. I run down the stairs and embrace him in a hug. "Hey Uncle Remy!" I exclaim with joy.

"Hey girl! How's it goin'?" laughs Remus hugging me back.

"Ok, but do you know what Albus's is up to?" I ask curiously.

"No, I have no idea. Although bringing you here was more Minerva's idea than his really," answered Remus.

"Really?" I asked, "That's kinda hard to believe. She never seemed too interested where I was concerned."

"Oh, the Order cares about you Lily, it's just no one wants to over rule Albus on you. He after all is your god father," replied Remus.

"Okay, I guess, but what's for dinner I'm starving!"

"Did you say you were hungry dear?" asked a stout, red haired woman who looked to be in her late forties and obviously was the mother of the red headed kids upstairs.

"Yes ma'am," I replied.

"Kids!" hollared the woman, "Come help set up for dinner! Excuse me for my rudeness, I'm Molly Weasley."

"Hello, I'm Lily Jones," I replied.

"Oh, yes. I remember now. Albus said you'd be coming. Excuse me for not having dinner ready already."

"It's okay. I wasn't really expecting to be here honestly."

Then the kids came running down, the twins apparating. They immediately set out to help fix supper and set up the table without needing any orders from Mrs. Weasley. Dinner was prepared in no time at all. Lily enjoyed the fresh food and the conversations at the dinner table.

About an hour after supper Remus, Tonks, and Minerva took Lily to a study upstairs to start her training. They spent three hours covering the basics, which Lily seemed to already know. By the end of their lesson Lily could successfully do all 5th year level spells. However, her ability at potions was amazing, she was capable of high level potions not even 7th years learn in advanced potions.


	4. Hogwarts Express

Hogwarts Express (POV: Draco Malfoy)

Draco entered Platform Nine and Three Quarters with his lugguage. His tawny owl, Nimph, screached irratably. He had made Head Boy this year was wondering who had been selected as Head Girl. He made his way to the train alone, since his father was in hiding and his mother had come down with a cold. As he was about to enter the train he stepped aside to let a raven-haired girl with beautiful emerald eyes pass him so she could get off.

Draco watched as the girl slowed to look around. He had never seen her before, yet she looked about his age. _Strange, maybe she's a year below me?_ Just then he saw Remus Lupin walk right up to the raven-haired girl and give her a hug. When they began having a conversation, Draco stepped closer to hear what they were saying. "Don't worry Lily you'll be fine, Albus'll take care of you. Besides you haven't even met very many of the students in your year yet," Remus said.

"I know, it's just, I'm being **transfered** to Hogwarts, and it's obvious I don't belong here," Lily replied.

"Nonsense! Besides I'm sure you'll find your way in just the frist few days. Now go on and get on the train before they leave you!" laughed Remus lightly.

"Hey she can't leave without saying good bye to us!" hollared a large man with long red haired pulled into a ponytail.

"Charlie! Bill! I didn't think you two were coming!" exclaimed Lily as she gave them both red haired men a hug.

"Of course we'd be here, we don't get to see you again until the holidays!" laughed the other red haired man.

"Tonks!" Lily gave a bubble-gum-pink-haired woman a hug.

"Didn't think you could leave without saying good bye did you?" laughed the older witch.

"Okay, Lily really needs to get on the train or she won't be able to find a seat!" exclaimed Remus hugging Lily one last time before lightly directing her towards the train. Lily said goodbye before running towards the train.

Draco immediatly got onto the train hoping no one had noticed him eavesdropping. He entered the first empty compartment he came to. It already had luggage in it, but there was nobody in site. Not really caring he put his luggage up on the rack. At that moment the compartment door opened. He turned to see the beautiful raven-haired girl from before standing there. "Um, sorry I didn't know anybody was in here," she said starting to leave.

"Oh, it's okay. It's just me. You can stay here if you'd like," Draco said hoping she would stay.

She turned around and smiled at him, "Okay, I think I will." She sat down on the seat across from him, "my name's Lily Jones, what's yours?" she asked curiously.

"Draco, Draco Malfoy. I haven't seen you before what year are you in?" Draco questioned, _better play it safe and act like I don't know anything._

"Oh, I'm a transfer student; I'm in the seventh year," responded Lily.

"Well you're in my year, any idea what house you'll be in, or if they're using the sorting hat on you?"

"No, my godfather told me he'd tell me what house I belonged in when I got there, I don't think he's planning on using the sorting hat."

"That's not exactly fair, because then you won't know what house you **belong** in," replied Draco as the door slid open a second time.

"Lily! We've been looking everywhere for you," exclaimed Harry as he entered the compartment. He looked around and spotted Draco, "What are you doing here?"

"Actually this is my compartment, which you rudely entered without knocking, so I think the question should honestly be reversed Potter," Draco sneered.

Lily looked around confused. "Um? Is anybody going to clue me in on what's going on? Because this is kind of wierd."

"Come on Lily we're getting out of here. You can come and sit with Ron, Hermione, and me," replied Harry grabbing Lily's arm and dragging her out of the compartment.

Lily stopped at the door pulling back lightly, "Harry! Why do I have to move? And what is with you? You've never acted like this before!"

"Look Lily, you know I'm in Gryffindor, and that Gryffindors don't like Slytherins, well... Draco's a Slytherin and his Dad's a Death Eater. Now come on before Hermione and Ron come looking."

"Fine," Lily conceded, but she turned around and mouthed 'see you around' to Draco.

Draco sat in shock. _She deffinately doesn't belong in Gryffindor! She has a great figure too. Damn, Draco don't think such things you already have a girl friend! But she was pretty good looking. I think I'll set up a small rendevous for tonight. Crap first I have to meet the damn Head Girl, if it's Granger I think I'll puke. Having to share a common room AND a bathroom would be horrible. So would having the stupid Golden Trio in my common room every day to copy homework and annoy me._


	5. Head Girl?

Head Girl (POV: Lily)

I entered another compartment behind Harry. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were already there. Harry sat down next to Ginny, who was across from Ron and Hermione. I sat down on the seat in front of the window and opened one of my books. I was now determined to make the top of the class no matter what house I was in.

I was a little angry at Harry for not allowing me to talk with other students. What did it matter what house you were placed in. It's basically just your dorm and your Quidditch team. I don't see what that has to do with not liking someone else. I glanced up at Harry who was playing a game of Exploding Snaps with Ron. Ginny was telling Hermione, who was barely listening, about some new wizarding band.

Just then the door slid open, there stood Professor McGonagall swaying sightly as the train moved along. "Miss Jones, if you'll please follow me the Head Boy and Girl need to start their meeting."

"And what does that have to do with me?" I asked as I had truly thought from everything the trio and Ginny told me Hermione was most likely Head Girl.

"You, Ms. Jones, are Hogwarts new Head Girl. Also Professor Dumbledore wished that I inform you that you are in Gryffindor. Now please come along quickly," she said before turning around and heading down the corridor.

Hermione looked literally heart broken. I set my book down and stepped out into the corridor, then turned around and said, "See you guys later then."

They just nodded. I saw Ron put his arm around Hermione to comfort her as I closed the door. I followed McGonagall down to another door which we entered. One seat was red and gold, obviously for Gryffindor since I had already seen Hermione's red and gold school tie. The other seat was green and silver. I didn't know the houses very well but I could easily bet those were the Slytherin colors seeing as Draco Malfoy was sitting on that seat.

He looked up surprised as I sat down on the red and gold seat. I shrugged at him and he smirked, shaking his head. We then listened to McGonagall tell us our responsibilities as Head Boy and Girl. "And in addition to the normal responsibilities I have just informed you of, you both are also in charge of organizing two balls and one other extra activity to help form school unity. You of course can ask the perfects for help when needed."

We stared at her. "Um, Professor. I know this probably makes sense to Draco, but I have no clue what the problem is at Hogwarts or how we should go about 'forming school unity', but I really think there are plenty of other students who do. So maybe you and the Headmaster just made a small mistake on who you chose for Head Girl," I said hurriedly.

"Oh, no I'm sure you'll do fine. Mr. Malfoy will help you when needed and you can always ask the perfects for assistance," with that she got up and left.

I mimicked her before I put my head in my hands as I thought about everything I had to do this year. My first and only year at Hogwarts and I get stuck with something I had no clue how to do. I heard Draco snicker so I looked up at him. He was smirking at me. "What are you laughing at?" I asked.

"Do you always mimick people, or only those who annoy you?" he asked.

"One, never answer a question with a question, and two, only those who annoy me."

He snickered again so I picked up a red and gold cushion and threw it at him. "Eeew, don't insult me by throwing this disgustingly bright colored pillow at me!" Draco exclaimed acting dramatically scandalized.

I picked up another pillow and looked at it, "They are pretty bright colors aren't they," I threw it at him, "but I can't say I enjoy your colors any better." I laughed as he threw a green and silver cushion at me.

We had a ten minute pillow war during which neither of us could stop laughing. Just as we ended we realized the train was coming to a stop. We both jumped up and ran down the corridor to where we had first met. We had to get our school robes out of our trunks before they dissappeared. I laughed at the site of Draco tripping into his robes, but he also laughed as I nearly fell over while trying to fix my skirt and put my robes on.

As we stepped off the train Draco informed me that there was a carriage set aside for us. We jumped in and spent the ride to Hogwarts telling each other about our lives and laughing at jokes that randomly popped out. When our carriage came to a stop, Draco quickly jumped out, then he turned dramatically holding his hand out, "Good evening my lady, may I assist you out of your carriage, " Draco said in a suave upstanding voice.

I snickered, "Why of course sir," I took his hand as he helped me out. We made our way into the school holding hands laughing together. We parted ways as he headed towards the Slytherin table, and I headed towards the Gryffindor table to join Harry, Ron, and Hermione.


	6. The Feast

First of the Year Feast (POV: Lily)

I walked in with the rest of sixth years. I follow Ron, Hermione, and Harry to the Gryffindor table. Harry and Ron sit across from me and Hermione. I look up at the Headmaster, who smiles and lifts his goblet just barely before he takes a sip. I smiled back before once again listening to what the trio was saying. Soon everything went quiet as the first years were escorted in by Professor McGonagall.

The sorting hat sang ia song of learning to unite and working together, before the ceremony began. The first years were then sorted. Four girls and five boys were sorted into Gryffindor. Soon after the sorting finished the commotion started once again. In no time at all the Hall was once again quieted as the Headmaster stood, "Welcome to another year of learning and growing!" Applause broke out, but soon quieted as he continued, "As a reminder the Forbidden Forest is as the name says, forbidden. Also I would like to introduce the Head Boy and Girl, if you would both stand as I say your names," he looked at Draco and me smiling. "This years Head Girl is Lily Jones," I stood as the Gryffindor house applauded, although they all seemed confused as to who I was, "The Head Boy this year is Draco Malfoy." The whole Hall was silent as Draco stood. Soon the Slytherins applauded, but none of the other houses joined in, except me.

As I sat back down I noticed that Hermione was purposefully ignoring me. Harry and Ron were ranting about something or other, but I really didn't care; I was thinking about the fact that I would be sharing a common room and a bathroom with Draco Malfoy for the rest of the year. I looked over at the afore mentioned blonde. He must have felt my eyes on him as he looked up and smirked at seeing me looking at him. I looked away, feeling the blush climb into my cheeks. I could just picture Draco's smirk as he saw the blush.

I didn't eat much at dinner that night. I looked around the room as everyone else ate trying to figure out why my godfather would make me Head Girl. _It just doesn't make sense. It's obvious Hermione should have made Head Girl, so why am I? _I looked up to see my godfather looking at me with concern in his eyes. I smiled and began to eat some more.

The trio seemed a little subdued as they began discussing things such as Quidditch and books. I didn't pay much attention as I knew more about Quidditch than any 16 year old girl ought, and I've already got plenty of books to read for my studies. I also talked to Ginny and Neville who were both very nice Gryffindors, who seemed to have a past nobody had told me of. However, my mind kept running back to a certain blonde haired Slytherin. For some reason I just couldn't keep my mind off of him.

(POV: Draco Malfoy)

Draco smirked as he saw Lily blush when he caught her looking at him. He had no clue how Dumbledore thought she was supposed to be in Gryffindor, or how he had made a new student Head Girl. He watched her look up the Headmaster and smile, before eating. I wonder where she came from. Why does it seem like she already knows Potty, Weseal King, Granger, and the Headmaster.

_**Flash Back**_

_**At that moment the compartment door opened. He turned to see the beautiful raven-haired girl from before standing there. "Um, sorry I didn't know anybody was in here," she said starting to leave.**_

_**"Oh, it's okay. It's just me. You can stay here if you'd like," Draco said hoping she would stay.**_

_**She turned around and smiled at him, "Okay, I think I will." She sat down on the seat across from him, "my name's Lily Jones, what's yours?" she asked curiously.**_

_**"Draco, Draco Malfoy. I haven't seen you before what year are you in?" Draco questioned. **_

_**"Oh, I'm a transfer student; I'm in the seventh year," responded Lily.**_

_**"Well you're in my year, any idea what house you'll be in, or if they're using the sorting hat on you?"**_

_**"No, my godfather told me he'd tell me what house I belonged in when I got there, I don't think he's planning on using the sorting hat."**_

_**"That's not exactly fair, because then you won't know what house you belong in," replied Draco as the door slid open a second time.**_

_**"Lily! We've been looking everywhere for you," exclaimed Harry as he entered the compartment.**_

**End of Flashback**

_So he's her godfather? Hmm, maybe she could be useful. Besides she is good looking, dammit Draco, stop thinking that. She obviously belongs to Potter, yuck!_ Draco watched Lily eat for the rest of the meal. He didn't eat much in fact he just sat stareing at her. Pansy asked him if he was okay as she tried to drap herself over him, but he jsut pushed her away. He saw her talk to the Weaslette and Longbottom for a while. However, soon the feast would be over, then what?


	7. Colors

Colors (POV:Lily)

I had lost the conversation again. I was about to ask Harry what they were talking about when somebody tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around to see a very stern looking McGonagall stareing down at me. "Yes?"

"Come on Jones, I need to show you your quarters for the year," with that she turned on her heal and headed out of the Great Hall. I quietly got up saying goodbye to Ron, Harry, and a very angry looking Hermione. As we reached the stairs McGonagall paused. I heard the door to the Great Hall open again, with the noises of hundreds of teens eating dinner, and turned to see Draco standing there with another professor who had long black robes, and greasy looking shoulder length black hair.

"Well, let's get this over with." McGonagall said heading up the stairs. I distinctly heard her mumble, 'What was Dumbledore thinking making _him_ Head Boy?'

I snickered and looked over at Draco. By the expression of indignity on his face I figure he heard her too. He walked a little more respectfully after that. I laughed at the look on his face, he looked way too serious, for some reason it didn't fit him in my mind. He looked at me raising one eyebrow, causing me to laugh even harder. "Ms. Jones I do not know what you find so funny, but I suggest you quiet down so you can hear the password to your quarters," said the other professor.

I nodded my head as I tried to stiffle my laughter. I risked a look at Draco to find him smiling at me, smiling not smirking. I felt a strange feeling in my stomach as if I had been doing flips all day. I felt the heat raise in my cheeks and looked away. I could hear Draco let out the smallest laugh at my discomfort. I smiled and looked up at him, and with no reason or idea why I did it, I stuck my tongue out at him. "Oh so sauve," he whispered to me with sarcasm.

"I wasn't trying to be sauve," I whispered back.

"I know, it's too far out of your league," he replied.

I stopped with my mouth open, before running to catch up. As I did I punched Draco on the arm. "Oww, that hurt!" Draco whispered to me as to not get into trouble.

"It was supposed to stupid, God!" I said.

Now Draco looked surprised. It took me a minute to realise why, "Oh, sorry. I spent a few years in the States and picked up a few bad habits, you'll have to get used to it." I smiled sweetly as he shook his head laughing quietly.

Suddenly we came to a stop in front of a large portrait of the four founders on it. They seemed to be argueing over something to do with a basilisk. "GODRIC AND SALAZAR! CAN'T YOU SEE WE HAVE GUESTS!" yelled Rowena, who then smiled sweetly at us as they boys stopped argueing.

Helga then spoke up, "Minerva, Severus, what brings you both here with guests?"

"These are the new Heads for this year, Helga," responded Professor McGonagall.

"Oh, what houses are they from?" asked Rowena.

"The Head Girl's from Gryffindor and the Head Boy is from Slytherin," answered Snape.

"Oh, well then don't worry about a password, I'll just let those two in!" replied a smiling Godric. He eyed me curiously and I just stared back at him.

"That girl's a Gryffindor, she looks like a Slytherin to me," said Salazar.

"Oh, don't insult her, she's deffinetly more of a Ravenclaw," disagreed Rowena.

"Well you're both wrong, she'd be the perfect Hufflepuff!" said Helga.

"Um, hello. Minerva just said she's in my house so she is obviously the perfect Gryffindor!" replied an indignant Godric, "Well go on in then."

The portrait swung open to reveal common room with beige walls and maroon carpeting. There were about eight doors leading off of the common room, each with a sign. "Well, Jones your room is the one with the Gryffindor sign on it, and Malfoy your room is the one with the Slytherin sigh. There is also a private library, the bathroom, a potions lab, a study, a broom closet, and a small kitchen with two house elves. Well we'll leave you two alone now," said McGonagall as Snape and her left the common room.

I looked at Draco, then decided to check out my room. I heard him following behind me, but ignored it. I opened the door and was blinded with the amount of red and gold in the room. Without even thinking I waved my wand and in no time the room was transformed into a sea of grays and blues. "Wow, now those are colors are deffinetly better," Draco said as he walked into the room behind me.

"Yeah, deffinetly better than green and silver, right?" I laughed at his expression.

Then he suddenly was laughing with me, "Well yes, but I also think they're way better than red and gold also."

I laughed, "Yes, I guess you're right."

Suddenly a picture on the wallk made an indiginant noise. I turned to see both Godric and Salazar looking rather angry, suddenly both started yelling at the same time, "What kind of Gryffindor are you?" "What kind of Slytherin are you?" The two stared at each other for a while. Then walked out of the picture frame.

Draco and I laughed at them as we headed to look at Draco's room. As we walked in I saw lots of green and silver. Draco flicked his wand and the room became filled with white and sky blue. I laughed even harder at this site. "What?" asked Draco.

"Oh, nothing I would have expected your room to be dark and gloomy, not bright and cheery, " I laughed.

"Yes well, I'm not evil like everyone says you know?"

"I never said that," I replied as I waved and left the room.


	8. Midnight Snacks

Midnight Snacks (POV: Lily)

I sat there stareing at the top of my four poster canopy bed. I just couldn't seem to sleep. Something was bothering me and I just couldn't think of what. I turned to my side and looked at my alarm clock, which read 11:42. Suddenly my stomach grumbled for food. _Well maybe if I eat something, I'll be able to get some sleep._ I got out of bed and pull on my bath robe and a pair of slippers before quietly sneaking out of my room. I headed towards the door with the kitchen sign on it. Suddenly a door to my left swung open.

I looked over to see Draco with only his pajama pants on and no shirt. My eyes drifted to his bare chest of their own accord. I let out a small gasp as I realised what I was doing, immediately looking at his face.

(POV: Draco)

Draco sat up feeling his stomach grumble. Taking a look at the clock he realised it was only 11:56. He decided he ought to satisify his stomach. he swung his feet over the edge of the bed and sat for a moment. Then he headed towards the door. He thought he heard a floor board creak on the other side, but thought nothing of it as he opened his door. His eyes met the site of Lily walking in slippers, short-shorts, a spagetti strap top, and a robe that lay open and falling off of her left shoulder. He eyed the neckline of her shirt and her legs. Suddenly he looked up to catch her eyes. They stood there stareing at each other for a few moments before Lily's cheeks tinged with pink and she tightened her robe around her and covering her shoulder. Draco then realised what he had been doing and grabbed his robe from behind him, wrapping himself up in it.

"So, what are you doing up so late?" he asked akwardly.

"Um, just heading for a snack," replied Lily timidly.

"Well then, let me join you as I too am in need for some nurishment," Draco said in the sauve voice he had used earlier that night to help her from her carriage.

"Why thank you, sir," laughed Lily.

"Oh, no lady should be subjected to eating alone," responded Draco with a smirk as they entered the kitchen.

Suddenly two house elves appeared. "Hello Miss, Sir," said one of the elves nodding to Draco and Lily in turn. "We're Trixi and Timp, we're to help you with whatevers you need."

Trixi who had been the one talking seemed to speak with a lisp. He ignored it and replied, "Well Trixi, Lily and I are hungry and were hoping to get a snack."

"Is there something special you would like?" asked Timp.

"I don't care. Lily what about you?" Draco questioned turning to see the raven-haired girl was blushing.

"Fresh fruit would be nice," she replied timidly.

Draco smiled as he turned back to the house elves, "Fresh fruit it is then, Timp." _Wow! She may actually be starting to like me. That'd be okay, I mean she is good looking and she seems to be really sweet. Damn Draco, shut up, you have a girlfriend. Yeah, remember Pansy. Yuck._

(POV:Lily)

The elves handed Draco and I two bowls of fresh fruit, and we headed to the common room to eat on the couches. I curled up in the corner of the largest couch, while Draco sat in the armchair across from me. We talked quietly as we finished our fruit and drank a few goblets of butterbeer. The elves came and took the bowls and goblets back at about 3 in the morning.

Soon I started to fall asleep on the couch. Draco and I had been talking about music, but I'd lost the flow of the conversation again. Suddenly I felt a pair strong arms lift me off of the couch. I looked up to see Draco smiling down at me as he carried me to my room. He gently placed me on my bed. I could feel his warm breath on my neck as he pulled the covers up around me. I looked up and his eyes caught mine. We stared at each other, then Draco slowly leaned in; without thinking I did the same. We shared a short gentle kiss. Then Draco headed back to his room to sleep.

I stared at the ceiling the rest of the night wondering. Wondering how I'd gotten into Hogwarts. Wondering how I ended up in Gryffindor and Head Girl. Wondering how a boy who seemed so evil to everyone else seemed so perfect to me. Wondering why did it feel so right to be friends with Harry and Draco, even though the two were enemies. In what seemed like no time at all, the sun was rising. It was now September the second, a Saturday. That of course meant no school for today and tomorrow. I smiled at the beautiful day before me as I got up and went to take a shower.


	9. Chapter 9

(POV: Lily)

When I awoke the next morning I could hear the sound of something sizzling in the kitchen. Soon the mixed scents of delicious breakfast foods began to drift into my room. I sat up and placed my feet onto the cold floor. I walked over to my trunk and picked out a pair of old faded fitted jeans and a green tank top to wear. After slipping on my clothes and a pair of shoes I walked out of my room and over to the kitchen.

To my surprise I found Draco making breakfast while the house elves sat watching closely. "You cook?" I asked the surprise showing slightly in my voice.

Draco jumped at the sound of my voice and turned around to look at me. "Yea, not well though so you probably won't like it," he said as I took a seat at the kitchen's bar counter.

"I'm sure it's fine," I said as I smiled him. "Of course if I get sick with food poisoning I will kill you," I said trying to sound dead serious.

I could see him pale at the statement before smirking, "No honorable Malfoy would cook food and not try it first to ensure the safety of the one he's cooking for," he said before taking a bite of one of the omelets he had placed on a plate. After chewing slowly and swallowing deeply for dramatic purposes, Draco sighed deeply. I had to cover my mouth to keep from laughing. "Well I'm not sick or dead so I think it's safe," Draco announced sounding pleased with himself.

I let out my laughter as I accepted the plate he offered me. I took a bite of the omelet and closed my eyes in wonderment. When I had swallowed I looked at him, "I thought you said that you didn't cook well? This is amazing!"

He laughed gently, sending shivers down me. In hopes of shaking it off I changed the subject quickly, "So why are we eating in the dorms instead of the Hall? Trying to avoid someone?" I asked jokingly.

"I saw how awkward you seemed to feel last night and thought you'd enjoy to at least eat breakfast in peace. Especially since all the questions about who you are and about your past are going to start today," Draco replied honestly.

I smiled at his thoughtfulness. He seemed like such a good person, why do so many people think he's not? "Well thank you. I hadn't really thought about the fact that everyone's going to want to know everything about me. And you're right. I am going to want to avoid that for as long as possible. Thank you."

"No problem. Of course being Head Girl is going to cause even more questions then if you were just a normal transfer student. At least you all ready have friends here. That will help a lot."

"I hope so. I don't really do well when meeting new people," I replied. The truth was other than Tonk, Remus, and the two oldest Weasley's I hadn't really seen anyone, well except Albus of course. As I finished my breakfast Draco took our plates and glasses and put them in the sink so all the house elves had to do was wash the dishes.

"Better not to over work them. They'll put their selves through enough 'cleaning' our rooms and what not today anyway," Draco said when I gave him a curious look. I nodded in agreement before standing up to go into the common room.

"You know, you look really good in those clothes," I heard Draco say from behind me before I sat down in an armchair.

I swung my legs over one side of the chair, "Oh, really? Does that mean you've been checking me out Mr. Malfoy?"

(POV: Draco)

The question caught me off guard at first. Then I smiled, boy did this girl belong in Slytherin, "Who couldn't help but appreciate what's right in front of them. Especially when it's a gorgeous girl such as yourself?" he replied.

She laughed and I felt an odd chill run through me as she replied, "Well thank you! Anyway as much as I'd like to stay cooped up all day where no one can ask me questions I'd still rather go outside. Could you be so kind as to show me how to get outside? I'm still not sure I know how to get around the castle."

I smiled, "Of course just let me change into some decent clothes." At that comment her eyes seemed to glance down to my chest before she blushed and nodded. I couldn't help smirking as I went into my room to change.

(POV: Lily)

After Draco had walked into his room, I could still feel the heat of blush in my cheeks. I hadn't really noticed that he was shirtless again until he mentioned it. But man he is good looking. Toned but not too muscular. I shook my head of my thoughts as Draco came back out. "Ready to go?" he asked.

I jumped up off the chair, "Yea, let's go. I'm ready for some fresh air." I followed Draco as he led me down four flights of stairs and through more corridors than I could keep track of. As we entered the corridor outside of the Great Hall to head outside I heard someone call my name. However, as I turned around I felt my robe that I had thrown on get caught on something causing me to fall. I flinched as my head hit the ground hard. I heard running feet before everything went black.


End file.
